O Vôo
by jclw95
Summary: E se Michael voltasse antes do Japão para o final de ano e só contasse para Mia? Versão em português da one-shot The Flight. É minha primeira one-shot em português então reviews são muito bem-vindas!


**O vôo**

**E se Michael voltasse antes do Japão para o final de ano e só contasse para Mia? Bem, pensei sobre isso e escrevi. O número do vôo não existe, eu acho... E eu nunca passei por uma situação dessas, então tive que imaginar. Esta é uma tradução da minha primeira one-shot, originalmente em inglês. É a minha primeira one-shot em português, então reviews são bem vindas!**

**Os personagens e a coleção não são meus! Mia, Michael e o Diário da Princesa pertencem a Meg Cabot!**

**Ponto de vista da Mia**

Ele disse que aquele era o vôo dele, no seu e-mail dizia vôo 1122, de Tóquio para Nova York. Não consigo acreditar! Quero dizer, ele está voltando, _meu_ Michael está finalmente voltando para Nova York! Tem sido dois longos anos sem ele. J.P está em Hollywood fazendo filmes com o Sean Penn. Eu finalmente tive a coragem de terminar com ele, e estamos bem melhor assim. Estou a caminho do aeroporto, mal posso esperar para ver ele de novo!

**Ponto de vista do Michael**

Mal posso acreditar que já estou em Nova York! Fiquei feliz em conseguir passagens para o vôo anterior. Mal posso esperar para ver a Mia de novo. Droga, meu celular não tem sinal, como posso ligar pra Mia agora? Ela deve estar a caminho do aeroporto porque o outro vôo chega em uma hora. A solução é esperar aqui por ela, enquanto isso vou beber um pouco de café, a viagem foi bem exaustiva.

**Ponto de vista da Mia**

Vou checar com o check-in da aerolínea quando o vôo chega, porque não está mostrando nos horários. Que estranho, o check-in está cheio de gente...Espera aí! As pessoas estão chorando, o que aconteceu? Quando alcanço o balcão pergunto "Desculpe senhora, mas o que aconteceu? Quando chega o vôo 1122?", "Desculpe senhorita, mas o vôo provavelmente não vai chegar..." a atendente no balcão disse. "O que aconteceu?" perguntei. "O avião teve de fazer um pouso de emergência, não sabemos se os passageiros estão vivos...", ela respondeu parecendo realmente decepcionada. Eu comecei a chorar, _muito. "_Não pode ser", pensei, "Eu nem disse ao Michael como eu realmente me sentia, ele pensava que nós éramos só amigos, e agora ele pode estar _morto_. Eu quase desmaiei. Ele ia surpreender sua família, então eu ia pegar ele no aeroporto. "Vamos tentar achar o avião, há esperanças" a atendente disse. Eu tenho que sentar por um tempo, aquela cadeira ali parece confortável. Meu deus, estou chorando tanto que pareço uma garota histérica, mas não posso controlar.

**Ponto de vista do Michael**

Quando que a Mia vai chegar? Ela devia estar aqui agora. Preciso sentar um pouco. É, assim é melhor. Uau, essa garota do meu lado não para de chorar... "Qual o problema senhorita?", eu pergunto. "O pro-blema é que me-meu ex-namorado estava nesse...Vôo que teve que fazer um pouso de emergência, e eu provavelmente não vou mais ver ele", ela respondeu chorando mais e mais. Espera aí! Ex-namorado? Era a Mia? "Me desculpe por perguntar mas... Qual era o nome dele?", eu pergunto. "Mi-Mi-Michael M-Moscovitz", ela disse chorando mais e mais. Uau, eu não sabia que ela gostava de mim _tanto_ assim. Pensei que ela estivesse braba comigo. "E eu percebi que talvez eu nunca vou ter a chance de dizer o que eu realmente sinto por ele", ela disse. Assim percebi que tudo que eu conseguia dizer era "Mia?". Então ela olhou para mim e eu podia ver seu rosto cheio de lágrimas. "Mi-Michael?" ela disse com um soluço, "Você está vivo?", ela disse surpresa. "Eu vim em um vôo mais cedo", eu disse. Então ela chegou perto de mim e me abraçou. "Ah Michael, eu pensei que você tinha morrido!", ela disse chorando contra meu peito. "Shhhh, eu estou vivo e estou aqui".

**Ponto de vista da Mia**

Mal posso acreditar! Meu Michael está vivo, e comigo, e eu ainda estou chorando feito uma histérica, e meu rosto deve estar horrível. Que ótimo para boas vindas. "Pode me dizer o que queria dizer ao Michael morto?", ele perguntou. "Hum...Eu...", foi só o que eu consegui dizer e conseguia sentir meu rosto ficando vermelho. "Você pode me dizer", ele disse, "Prometo que não vou rir, se é esse o problema". "Eu...Ainda...Gosto de você..._muito_ mesmo... Eu te amo Michael", eu disse. Eu olhei para ele e a próxima coisa que eu sei é que os lábios dele estavam nos meus. Isso era bom, _muito_ bom. Eu senti falta do Michael, e como eu sentia falta dele, e do cheiro dele... "Vamos para casa agora?", ele perguntou. "Claro, cadê a sua bagagem?", eu perguntei. "Na verdade, eu já mandei minhas coisas, estou definitivamente ficando em Nova York. Terminamos o robô e vamos testar ele aqui na Universidade de Columbia", ele disse. "Michael, isso é ótimo!", eu disse e o abracei, e nunca me senti mais feliz em toda minha vida. Agora vamos para a casa dele surpreender a sua família.


End file.
